Dark Days
by japangurlangel
Summary: A story i wrote for my english class. AlacardOC


**Dark Days**

**BY: Stephanie Ward**

The wind blew so cold it felt like my arms would fall off but I know I had to keep going I had to get to her before it was too late. "Alacard, where are you I need your help I can't save her on my own!" He came before me in one fell swoop of bats. He was of course in his classic outfit the long black jacket and black sunglasses. "You know the sunglasses are a little too much its night time if you didn't know but I guess you being a vampire you don't get to wear them much anymore so I'll let it slide for now." "How kind of you master but ya I don't get to wear them much anymore as you so put it and if you can't tell that's sarcasm." "What ever we just need to get to Rachel before it's too late!"

We ran for what seemed like hours until we made it to the spot where Rachel was trapped in an alley with a couple of thugs one looked to have a knife and the others looked like they had guns. "I wouldn't do that if I we're you, you might be in for a beating but that's just my opinion." "Who are you?" "I'm your worst nightmare god that line has been used too much!" The one with the knife ran at me for better use of time lets call him thug 1, he ran at me full speed but I easily ducked him and grabbed his arm which in turn snapped and let's just say he did not leave in a very manly way. Next came thug 2 only he went to attack Alacard but he was no match for a vampire but while he was occupied with Alacard I went to Rachel's side to protect her and thug 3 wasn't much of a problem I threw a couple of punches and he was down.

Once they were all down we headed to Rachel's house. I was about to knock on the door when it opened. "We have been expecting you Master Daisy Winchester." "A hi to you too Robert, when did you start opening doors for guests, what did Michael demote you to butler?" He just looked at me and gave me an evil look. "Wow looks like everyone forgot about me and the missus." "So sorry Master Alacard I will take the Mistress to her room oh and Mistress Michael wants to see you that mean both of you."

We walked down one of many hallways in the house that were really creepy until we got to Michaels room and knocked. "Come in and have a seat if you please." We took our seats and she poured some tea for us. "I'm grateful for you saving my daughter…" "Cut the crap Michael we know your not, okay you don't like us but that won't stop us from saving her oh and nice try with the thugs but sadly like all the flunkies you send they just don't meet the standard, oh well bye." I got up and walked out the door without another word

Walking down the halls one last time when I noticed a hall I thought wasn't there before and I walked down it when I heard crying it was in the room called "Dark" I opened the door. "Is anyone here….who are you?" "Oh its you my name is Draconius I am the sprit guide of this family but in order to live longer the women of this family locked me up in here for 40 years but thanks to you I am free to finish my job and return to the realm of the dead so I am forever in your gratitude." "Wow I don't need anyone in my gratitude I already have a servant his name is …" "Alacard I know since he is dead and all." "Ya that's him so you see I don't need you so you can go home okay rest in peace okay bye." He just looked at me dumbfounded for awhile I really didn't care if he followed me because I would probably lose Alacard he would stay with the Summers family but me no I would not follow a family that kills its own that's just not right and before I know it I made up my mind and I knew what I had to do I had to take her down and help Rachel to be the head of the family. "You know what you can help me but I have a mission now and I won't stop till I finish it so it might be a very long time for you to follow me." He nodded his head in agreement.

We walked out into the hall and headed for Rachel's room once we were there we went in and sat down. "I just wanted to say thanks for taking me in when my family was killed, I really appreciated it but I must leave now I can't let that woman rule my life so I came to say goodbye and I'll miss you." "I know but I'll miss you all the same and I hope you have a safe journey and may god be with you." "Thank you I really did like you."

We walked out the room and towards the door but Robert stopped us. "If you are leaving you will need this." He pulled out something that looked like a sword of great silver I knew that it was his fathers. "I can't accept this I know what it means to you." "But as a young adult you must learn to do things you don't want to but you know it must be done I hope you learn that and grow into a beautiful young woman from your experiences in life." "Ya me too but we must be going now." "Alacard come we are going!" "Yes master."

One month after that incident I got a letter saying that Michael had died and that Rachel was now the head of the family meaning that our jobs were now done and we could all go our separate ways. "Guys I guess this is goodbye I guess I won't see you guys anymore but isn't this appropriate a cemetery to say goodbye in right?" "Yes I guess your right master." "Alacard no more master okay, you're free now." "Draconius I really got to know you in this month it was real fun to hang out well its time for you guys to go I'll miss you." "And you I." "Me too." I watched sadly as they slowly slipped away from this world and once they were gone I had, had it I broke down in tears they had been my friends and now they were gone. I cried for an hour and then I was ready to go home when it started to snow. "I can finally say it goodbye guys." I turned to walk home knowing that they were in a better place and happy.

**The End**


End file.
